Im A Blonde
by Lovely-Dark-Shadows
Summary: 42-42-564...Those numbers are a LIE! But, you know, everything happens for a reason. Who would have thought lipstick could make all the difference? CielxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form, own Kurshitsuji or Souls Eater. If I did (Insert witty pun here)._

_Disclaimer2: I don't own the look for my OC. I saw her picture and loved it but I was unable to find the person who made it. Her personality is all my own._

**Chapter 1: Deaths Door**

"42-42-Dammit!"

DJ breathed on the mirror again.

"42-42-5-ugh…"

DJ was starting to get just a little _pissed_. All she wanted to do was be the Otaku dork she is, and see if she could contact Lord Death. But _Noooo_! Every time she breathed on the mirror to create a cloud to write in, it disappeared before she could write the damn number! Maka made it look so easy…

The exasperated blonde, glanced at her nightstand where her various lipsticks were gathered. She had thought about using one to write on the closet mirror, but she was positive her mother would flip. A. Bitch. In this house writing on things was a definite no-no.

After thinking about it she blew on the mirror one more time, just to make sure she wasn't taking an _unneeded risk_.

"42-4-a la mierda."(Fuck it)

As the numbers disappeared, she snatched one of the lipsticks off her dresser; a crappy black one she kept from Halloween. Hesitantly, she drew a small line on the large mirror before smudging it away; making sure it would come off. She really wouldn't bother worrying if she was 100% sure Lord Death from Soul Eater would show up so she could jump through the mirror, and live out her fantasies of being Death The Kid's girlfriend. But the chances of that were slim to none.

Oh well, an Otaku can dream.

Placing the crayon like lipstick on the mirror she drew the numbers, saying them out loud, just for the effect.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death Door…"

She waited, and waited; for what she wasn't sure. Seeing the numbers in front of her she half expected the mirror to jiggle and start making 'Bring' noises. But alas, there was no such thing.

The 15 year old sighed in disappointment, "well that sucked." She put her hands on her skinny jean covered hips and shook her head, "And I wasted 20 minutes of my life trying to right those estúpido numbers. Lo menos que podían hacer era agitan mi espejo!" (The least they could do was jiggle my mirror!)

Yeah…I'm assuming you noticed how DJ tends to speak Spanish when she's angry or upset. She's not Spanish by blood, but speaking it tends to come in handy. She originally started learning just so she could curse without being reprimanded. Since her parents couldn't understand what she was saying, it worked perfectly! Unfortunately, just because she could say a few curse words in Spanish didn't save her from the kids in school who spoke Spanish fluently. She got so fed up with the kids saying she shouldn't be using Spanish at all if she couldn't "use it right", that she decided to take lessons on how to "truly" speak Spanish.

She manly uses it when she's upset or pissed, but she'll use to screw with people to. Like I said, it comes in handy…

"Well, I should start making sure I'm ready to go," She said, still disappointed about her failed experiment. She looked herself up and down in her full body mirror, making sure she was presentably hot.

Staring at DJ was a 5"2 blue eyed blonde, though she looked to be 5"6 because of the 4 inch ankle boots she was wearing. She wore a black tank top, under a long sleeve white blouse, that hung off both her shoulders. Around her neck, were two necklaces, which would be Identical to each other if it weren't for one of them being gold, and the other silver. Hanging off the necklaces, were equally identical lockets except, _both _of the heart shaped lockets were silver. To complete her look were a pair of, really dark, skin tight skinny jeans.

She smiled, she may have just had a complete failure, but she looked damn good doing it! Well, there was one imperfection. DJ grabbed a long thick red scarf, which was tied into a loose bow and hot glued to a clip. She took the red accessory, and clipped it into the back of her free flowing locks. DJ grinned; she really did love her trademark bow.

The now satisfied blonde turned away from the mirror and grabbed her purse. She really was spending too much time here; she had a party to get to! Her friend Stasia was hosting an "End-O-The year" party, as per usual.

"She throws the most amazing parties, and I don't wanna be late!" She exclaimed, searching for her last bit of things. "Where the hell did I put my pepper spray?!" She yelled in frustration, kicking a stray book clear across room. She sigh, looking at the book, as it hit the wall.

She chuckled dryly, "It really didn't deserve that…"

She cursed as she made her way aver to the poorly abused novel, mumbling about how she was never going to make it to Stasia's, and that her room she should really clean itself up; it was filthy!

DJ picked up the book by its spine and flipped it over so she could see the cover.

Her eyes lit up instantly, "Ahh! So this is where you've been! Now I'm starting to regret feeling sorry for you. Lying on the floor, hiding from me like that. You deserve to be kicked!" She yelled forcefully, hoping somehow, the inanimate object could feel how utterly disappointed and upset she was.

Written on the cover was the title 'Kurshitsuji'; one of her all time favorite manga series that she never got to continue, because a certain, newly released book, was "hiding" from her.

She grinned and winked at the manga, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'll have to cut are little rendezvous short. I currently have a party to attend!" She took a quick glance in the mirror and scowled, "And lip gloss to fix…"

Being the easily distracted girl she is, dropped the book right back on nonexistent floor, and went to study herself in the mirror. She rubbed her gloss covered lips together, "I guess it's ok-"Her sentence was cut short by her reflection wavering, "Whoa, getting blurry there…"

DJ was starting to think she needed her pupils checked, because her image was disappearing right before her eyes! DJ took a step back from the mirror, and rubbed the heels of her palms, into her eyes. Hopping that it would send a message to her broken pupils, letting them know they were doing their job wrong. And if they didn't get it together, something was going _down_!

The completely annoyed blonde took her hands off her eyes, and blinked a few times.

"Wahh…?"

Now instead of wavering, her reflection was swirling; looking completely demented, like she was stuck in a blender at the lowest speed. She slapped her hands back over her eyelids, "That's just not right."

'Bong!' 'Bong!' ' Bong!'

DJ jumped at the noise. It wasn't necessarily loud, but it was definitely unexpected, and not in the most pleasant of ways. DJ, instead of being more scared, got kind of mad that it scared her In the first place. She peeked through her finger, eyes showing complete irritation," What the fuuuuAaaaAhahahahhh!"

Depicted in the mirror that once held such a familiar image, was now a man; with glasses? Even though he had that nerdy look going on it was still pretty terrifying. Seriously, what would be the first thought that came to your mind? That there was a nerdy man with glasses in front of you, or a stranger just appeared out of your mirror?

The only thought running through DJ's head was, "BLOODY MARY!"

That may be what her mind was saying, but DJ was honestly too scared to even scream anymore. Her panicked heart stopped, skipped a few times, and stopped again.

The smartly dressed man growled in what seemed like complete irritation, "I've had enough of this," he thought bitterly, "These idiotic humans think Deaths Door is some kind of game! I'm tired of having to make them forget just for them to do it again! Really...Its time they started getting some consequences, because I'm not doing this anymore!"

DJ, who had heard the man growl, put her hands over ears, and shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him. Kind of how little kids cover their eyes when being scolded; thinking that if they can't see you, then you're not really there.

That's what DJ hoped for anyway.

The yet to be named man looked at her with an "are-you-kidding-me" look. He sighed in exasperation, "This is ridiculous…"

He reached out his hand.

Feeling his strong hand wrap around her thin arm, told DJ that her method wasn't working. She finally unfroze when he started pulling her towards him; she kicked and screamed, pulling as hard as she could, away from her attacker. She tried to throw a few punches but each one was either swiftly dodged or had no effect what so ever.

Seeing one of her arms sink into the mirror made her eyes turn into big round plates, and her survival instincts quickly came into play. She felt her purse still hung on her right shoulder, and slid it down into her hand; digging her heels into the carpet to stop herself from moving any further.

Not to say it wasn't futile, but she tried.

As her left arm sunk further into the mirror, she stuck her hand into her purse searching for her only weapon. "Pepper spray, pepper spray! Come on! Le pido!" (Please!)

The cold hand attached to her left appendage, pulled forcefully, making her trip forward and look down. There, on her miscellaneously covered floor, was the pepper spray. The hand holding her purse was gripped so tight that it was quickly loosing blood.

"Oh."

That was the last word she spoke, before she was pulled, completely, into the man eating mirror.

**Authors Note-**

**Sup people! If you can't tell, this is my first fan fiction… I've written stuff before but never really published it. I've read a lot of Kuroshitsuji fanfics with OCs before, and to me they all had the same start (well not all but most). **

**A girl(s) going to an anime convention and being transported, or being hit by a car, or almost dying in some way. Or just randomly time traveling for no apparent reason. -_-"**

**I got the Idea to use Soul Eaters "42-42-564" Thing because I was trying to do exactly what DJ was doing XD (Don't get me wrong this is not a self insert) and I thought that it could be a pretty original idea. And sorry if I get the Spanish wrong (I used Google Translate).**

**I hope someone will read this, and if you do, please let me know what you think! I love feed back! And bring on the criticism! Trust me when I say I need it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: __I do not in any way shape or form, own Kurshitsuji or Souls Eater. If I did (Insert witty pun here)._

_Disclaimer2__: I don't own the look for my OC. I saw her picture and loved it but I was unable to find the person who made it. Her personality is all my own._

**Chapter 2: Dona-Jane Nunley**

"What!?"

"Sir please-"

"How could you bring her here!?"

"She signed the number! She brought herself here!"

"Scads of people sign the number, Damian! That doesn't mean you can just invite them in!"

Damian, the man who had frightened DJ, stuttered, "B-but-"He was cut off once again.

"That entrance was banned from use years ago; it wouldn't even be in existence if we could figure out how to destroy it!"

The man known as 'Sir' sighed, "Your there to guard it Damian; to keep humans OUT of this realm!" The man rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the unmanageable stress. "Normally, I really couldn't care less what you do, but now you've dug a ditch for the both of us; Congrats."

Damian's eyes traveled to the floor, 'GUILT' written on his face with a big black sharpie.

In his mind however, he was thinking how insane it was that this man could berate him! "Of course you're in trouble you old fart," he thought. "You're the one who created Deaths Door in the first place." Damian mentally chuckled, "things didn't go so well when you figured out just about _anyone _could open the door, huh?"

"What shall I do Sir?" He asked meekly

'Sir' brought his fist down on the desk, making it shake with the pressure, "You get rid of her, that's what you do! Get her out, take her back! She cannot stay here any longer!" Sir yelled, blood vessels popping on his forehead.

Damian fumbled and stuttered, pushing his glasses up on his nose before speaking, "B-b-but Sir! I took her out of a whole different dimension! Things In that world have already adapted. It would take months to put everyone and everything back were there supposed to be! Plus with her existence literally being, plucked, out of that world, it would take even longer to stick her back in!"

Damian was a blubbering mess

"Fates, Destinies, Life, Death…" You could almost _see _the calculations rolling in his eyes. "I can't! It's Impossible! How do-"

'Sir' slammed his fist again, "Shut it!"

Damian immediately snapped his mouth shut. He threw the key away, and everything!

'Sir' breathed through his nose, eyebrow twitching in his fight to stay calm. "If you can't put her back where she came from then put her somewhere else!"

"But I-I-"

'Sir' glared, "If you put her in another realm she will start to mold with it on her own; developing her destiny. Trust me, when I say it's much easier to make her mold to the world, opposed to the world molding to her. Your right in the respect that the dimension she came from would just want to spit her back out in its, currently confused, state."

The man with authority bent down, and pulled out a black metal drawer from his desk. He stuck his hand inside, and brought out a black leather book, sliding it across the table towards Damian.

Damian, carefully, picked up the book and read the cover. In pick cursive it read:

"_Dona-Jane Nunley"_

Damian narrowed his eyes and looked at 'Sir' questionably.

'Sir' pushed his glasses up with a 'click.' A creepy white glaze settled over the lenses, "Drop her and fix it. Understood?"

Damian nodded in understanding.

"W-where S-s-sir?"

"The quickest route you can get to. I heard that idiot, Grell, has been in and out lately. He'll be leaving again soon. Route 13; don't miss it."

Damian hugged the leather-bound book close to his chest, and nodded, "Yes Sir!"

Damian quickly made his way to the door. He could _not _wait to get out of there!

"Oh, and Damian?"

He froze, "Y-yes?"

'Sir' folded his hands in front of his wrinkled face, "Make sure your not seen. You're not exactly a _certified_ Shingami, just yet." He chuckled, "It could really hurt your record if were to be caught. Wouldn't you say?"

Damian narrowed his eyes, and tightened his hold on the book, "Yes Sir." He ground out, before opening the door and shutting it with force.

The click of Damian's, shiny black, shoes followed him, as he walked down the white hallways.

"201, 202, 203, 205, 20-wait."

Damian took a few steps backward.

_204_

The nerdy looking man fingered the pink gemmed ring that was now seen to occupy his left thumb. That particular ring was about to come in handy in just a few minutes.

Damian let out an evil chuckle. Even though he originally planned to give her a little scare and leave her be. He couldn't help but be satisfied with the thought of dumping the brat in the middle of nowhere; making her fend for herself. Of course, he was _supposed_ to hitch a ride with Grell, taking her to the Victorian era, but to him it would be a lot more fun to send her to a place with…_dinosaur's_ maybe?

Although, he was still a little irate about having to do anything about it at all. The only reason 'Sir' wanted the girl out of here so fast is so no one knows he hasn't completely sealed off the Door yet.

After a few more chuckles, Damian, quickly, composed himself; putting on a straight face, he opened the door. You could tell the door were taken care of because of the completely silent and 'creakl-ess' opening.

The Ill intended nerd stepped into the room, eyes searching until they spotted DJ.

The 5"2 blonde was snuggled up in the twin sized bead that occupied the otherwise, bear room. Her hair was sticking up in every direction, and her hands were balled in her long white sleeves, making her look like a little kid. The way she was snuggling her pillow, with her both her legs and arms wrapped around it, didn't help either.

Damian walked towards her to get a closer look, "She is pretty cute…" He thought, "Too bad I'm about to ruin her life."

He slipped the ring off his finger and blew on the gem. As he blew on it, the ring started glowing, and pink, soul sucking magic, oozed out of it, flowing around the room; seeking out DJ.

As soon as the pink goo touched her body, DJ was wide awake, snapping her eyes open, and in a mood that said, "I can wait to punch you in the face."

~DJ's POV~

_Dream:_

"Alright, my fellow minions! We have practiced long and hard! It is TIME!"

DJ raised her arms in the air, a scepter appearing in her hand. Using the scepter, she waved it over the crowd of hundreds of Soul Eater and Kuroshitsuji characters.

"Uno, Dos, Tres!"

_I hate mirrors and I cannot lie_

_People appearing with those nerd-y ties_

_With black shiny shoes and glasses on his face_

_More jell that I can take_

_I got scared, he's getting all tough_

_Tryon to feel up on my stuff_

_Deep in the mirror he starin_

_I'm frozen and I can't stop shaken_

_So ner-dy, I don't wanna get with him_

_So I'll keep on dissin_

_My eyes, they tried to warn me_

_But I couldn't really see cuz they were so damn blurry_

_Ooh, Mr. Dork-y, you think you can pull me in?_

_Well, sorr-y, sorr-y_

_But I ain't yo average Blondie_

_I've seen you glaring_

_To hell with me caring_

_Your nerdy, a dork_

_Bullying you is my favorite sport_

_I'm tired of how you're actin'_

_Think that you're better than me?_

_Take an average girl and ask her that_

_Get Off My Back_

_So Ladies (Yeah!) Ladies (Yeah!)_

_Is he stupider than he looks (Hell Yeah!)_

_Tell him to beat It! (Beat It!) Beat It (Beat It!)_

_We'll beat him to Hell and back_

_He Ain't Got CRAP!_

_Dream End_

That rite there was the imaginary fight music I woke up to. With a song like that, how can you not be ready to kick some ass?

**Authors Note-**

**Hi again! Sorry there's no Ciel action yet! He should be here in either chapter 3 or 4, no later than that! I just really wanted to set everything up. Is it ok so far? Taking too long? Or do think it's freakin amazing? Let me know and review PLEASE! I love them so much! I got one review last chapter and nearly died XD**

**About the song, yes I wrote it and yes it has the same tune as Baby Got Back (which I don't own). I've never written something like that before so I'd be happy to know how I did :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form, own Kurshitsuji or Soul Eater. If I did (Insert witty pun here)._

_Disclaimer2: I don't own the look for my OC. I saw her picture and loved it but I was unable to find the person who made it. Her personality is all my own._

**Chapter 3: There's no place like AWAY from here**

-DJ's POV-

It s Hurt…it hurt badly.

I was having the most amazing dream ever, when it felt like my inner being was being _ripped_ out of me. How painful it was, only goes to show that your inner being should stay where it belongs; inside you!

I honestly didn't know what I was going to do, when I woke to see fluffy pink…stuff enveloping my body. What would anyone do it that situation? All I knew was that it was painful, and I was scared; but I also knew that anyone who scares me deserves to have their teeth knocked down their throat…

Well, more power to me.

In my peripheral vision, I caught sight of tall dark body, as well as the pink ooze flowing from his hand and onto my body. I could almost_ feel_ the evil grin occupying his estúpido face.

"First the nerd in the mirror, and now this hijo de perra (Son of a Bitch)? These creepy men need to get. A. Life!"

With that thought in mind, I took one of my curled up legs and kicked the strange man in the stomach, making sure that the long heel of my boot was aimed straight into his abdomen. Tall dark and ugly doubled over, dropping whatever it was that had been causing me pain. As soon as my soul settled back in place, I was up, and looking for an exit.

"Where oh where did my exit go? Oh where oh where could it be…" Why am I singling this ridiculous song? Because the room was so pitch maldito (fucking) black that I couldn't see where the god damn door was!

"Maybe if I just run straight forward I'll get lucky-"My thoughts were cut off by someone (guess who) grabbing my ankle, pulling it out from under me, "mierda! (Shit!)"

Normally I probably could've kept my balance, and just kicked him in the face, but today I decided to wear 4 inch boot heels! So instead, I kicked him while I was on my ass. The front of boot found its way under his jaw, cracking his neck backwards.

I knew he was in pain (although he should be dead), but I wasn't really listing to his incessant screaming, as a crawled to where I, hoped, my safe haven was. Well, I crawled about 3 steps, until I decided to get up and walk.

Believe it or not, I was a little more concerned about the top of my boots scuffing, then how fast I could get to the door. When I reached the not so visible wall (I walked into it) I felt around, finding that the door was a little too the right. Eagerly, I slid over, keeping my hands on the wall, in fear that I would lose my exit. Feeling around a little more, I got a hold on the handle.

I grinned, swinging the door open, "Jodido Sí! Freedom!" (Fucking Yes)

As light flooded the room, I tuned back, interested to see who my, dough bag, attacker was. When is saw who it was, it didn't take long for a grin to spread across my face, "Well, well, well, look what we have here! Mr. Nerdy Man's back again, eeh?"

Said "NerdyMan", glared up at me, seeing as his as his ass was still planted on the floor. His glare might have looked scarier if his jaw wasn't all jacked up…

"You don't look so good," I said, taunting the hell out of him. "Something the matter?"

He tried to talk, but held his offset jaw in pain, making my grin widen, "Oh your Jaw? Yeah, I bet that's a bitch!" I yelled, turning off my "Spanish censor" so he would understand me.

"Maybe that'll teach you not to be such a bastard!"

He started crawling towards me, but having said what I needed to, I promptly slammed the door in his face. I turned away from the door, and brushed my shoulders off, "Who's the Blonde?"

I skipped down the hall, "I'm the Blonde!"

Damian's POV

Seeing as the door was, rudely, slammed shut, I sat back down and rubbed my jaw.

"Dang, that girl got aim."

I looked around the room, with my enhanced shingami vision, searching for my ring. Seeing it by the bed (Not cracked) I sighed in relief, "That ring would be a little hard to replace; not one quite like it."

I rubbed my jaw again, thinking about the blonde who broke it.

"She just got so mad." I thought, "Kicking me with such force, and cursing at me…"

It was kind of sexy.

DJ's POV

White, white, white…

And guess what?

MORE WHITE

God, I feel like I'm in an insane asylum. Why would you send psychos to a place like this? I feel like I'm going crazy just _looking _at these blank walls, forget living in them. These walls need some serious color.

Maybe I should…color them? No…

Yes?

Hmm…I reached down and dug inside my left ankle boot, pulling out my mashed up purse. I'm guessing you were wondering where that was huh?

When the intimidating dork pulled me in the mirror, I didn't pass out right away (give me some credit). I was hazy for minute, but I had enough sense to put my purse_ somewhere_, considering I couldn't hold myself up let alone my purse. So I stuffed it in my boot; kind of how I stuff my phone and IPod in my bra…

Are they in there now? Of course! Am I going to bring out my phone and call 911? Hell no! The pizza delivery man could get to me faster than the police! Besides, who said I needed saving? I'm not some damsel in distress! I mean seriously, what- ok, off topic. What was I doing again?

Oh, yeah! Purse!

I stuck my hand in my flimsy purse and took out a smaller polka dotted bag. Unzipping it, I dug out one of my bright red lipsticks. Having found what I wanted, I dropped my purse on the tiled floor, and walked up to my blank canvas.

Color, don't color it. Vandalize, don't vandalize…

Who the hell gives a damn?

This wall is blank and colorless, red is my favorite color, and that's all I needed to know.

I took the cap off my lipstick, and started drawing. I'm normally not allowed to color on things at home, so I ain't passing this opportunity up! I finished my picture by drawing a big 'X' through it. After finishing that master piece I moved to the wall straight across from it, writing something else; this time coloring my lips, and kissing the wall.

I rubbed my lips together, and kissed my fingers, in that weird way artist do, "magnifique! It's a master piece!"

I snickered, seeking out my lipstick cap that I had dropped on the floor, as well as my purse. I collected my things and made my, once again, down the hallway. After walking for a while I came across a huge opening, with large number of people occupying the area.

My breath hitched, and I pressed myself against the wall, heart beating out of my ribcage.

Yeah, I'll be the first to admit I was frightened, but how can you blame me? The first person I met from here kidnapped me and that tried to rip something from inners! I wasn't too excited to see who else wanted to torture me…

It took me a minute, but I eventually called my breathing down and walked a little closer. If I wanted to get out of here, this was my only exit. I peeked, my messy blonde head around the corner, surveying the area, mentally playing the Mission Impossible theme song.

"A sign, come on, some kind of sign. Tell me what to do!"

If you couldn't tell I was kind of hoping the universe would be a friend and help me out! Not that it's been very nice lately, but it's all I had!

The Universe must have heard me, and took pity because, the next thing I knew I was seeing a man/girl (I wasn't sure) with blood red hair, walking towards some kind of opening.

My favorite color, going towards the exit; what more of hint do you need?

"It's now or later, and I don't feel waiting."

With that thought in mind, I dashed forward, sprinting across the room. People gasped and papers flew, as I made my way toward the she-male (still not sure). The red head walked into the exit, and it was just about to close.

"Come on legs, run faster!"

I put every last bit of energy into those few inches that gave me my freedom, from that spectacle infested hell hole."

**Author's note-**

**Sup my fellow readers/writers! Here is a new chappy for you. Hope you like it! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Come on don't be shy! I know you want to~**

**Next chapter: Enter Ciel Phantomhive! How will he deal with the eccentric and sometimes forgetful blonde, who seems to think he's the most adorable/sexy faced thing on planet earth?**

**Find out! Next time on I'm. A. BLONDE!**

**Cue Dragon Ball Z ending music…**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form, own Kurshitsuji or Soul Eater. If I did (Insert witty pun here)._

_Disclaimer2: I don't own the look for my OC. I saw her picture and loved it but I was unable to find the person who made it. Her personality is all my own._

_**Chapter 4: The Sexy Color**_

_Oh my God. Oh my God. It's him, I can't believe it's-_

"Grell!"

He sneered, "Get off me!"

"_Never!_"

Grell shook is arm wildly, trying to throw me off. "Ugh, you're like a disgusting leech! What the hell is your problem?"

Choosing to ignore the insulting leech comment, I hugged his arm closer to my chest, and grinned widely, "I love you so much Grell! You're the most amazing, chainsaw wielding psycho, ever! And your hair is my favorite color!"

I was, literally, jumping up and down with excitement; I swore my face was going to fall off from smiling so big!

Don't ask me how…it just was.

Yeah sure, most people would think it's a cosplayer, and not get too excited, but those people are simple minded _fools_! I've been through too much in the past few days…hours? I don't know, but the point is, too much has happened to let me think that this, red headed psycho, standing before me, was anything but legit. Plus, I don't think my brain has totally caught up with me yet. It's probably still running behind me yelling, "Perra (Bitch), wait up!"

Oh well, common sense will get here eventually…

Grell wrenched his arm out of my grasp, and took my hands in his. His irritation replaced with a smile, "I never knew I had such a big fan!" He flipped his hair back, "Especially one that loves, the gorgeous color that is red, as much as I do!"

I giggled as we both started jumping ecstatically. "Yep, red is the most amazing color in the world-" I cut off my statement with a frown.

"That's not exactly true…" I thought to myself.

Grell's smile dropped slightly, "What?"

A bright pink stained my cheeks," It's true that my favorite color is red, but I think blue is the most amazing..."

Grell raised a red eyebrow and set his hands on his hips, "How can you love the color red, and also like the color that is it's complete opposite?"

In my mind, or what was left of it, I was thinking, "Because, my favorite character wears it, therefore it is sexy." But it wasn't like I was going to tell him that!

I raised my arms in an 'I don't fucking no' gesture, and shrugged my shoulders.

"It 'tis a mystery."

Grell rolled his eyes, and laced his hands behind his head, "Fine, don't tell me."

I nodded my head, "You got it!"

He sighed in exasperation, "Who are you anyway?" He questioned, "All I know is that you tackled me on my way out here; and judging by your outfit, you're not from this place. So why would you be here?"

I looked at him like he had lost a few marbles, "I'm DJ Nunley! And what do you mean I'm not dressed like I'm from here?"

I was starting to get pissed, who gave him the right to question me? "I'm here because this is where I LIVE!"

"Por qué demonios haces aquí?! (What the hell are you doing here?!)" I yelled angrily in Spanish.

Some might say I'm getting a little too worked up about a few simple questions, but _no-one _should question what I'm doing in my own damn state! I don't care if he is Grell! Did he think the state belonged to him? No! It belonged to _me_!

The red head gave me an amused smile, choosing to ignore my Spanish, "Where exactly do you think you are?"

I rolled my sky blue eyes, and made a 'pfft' sound, "California baby; home of the sexy!" I exclaimed, rubbing my hands down my body, trying to prove my point. "Where did you think?"

Grell looked at me blankly, before a small smile twitched on his lips, "He…hehe…Hahahahaha!" He doubled over, holding his stomach as he laughed at me.

I stomped my foot angrily. I was about to ask him what was so damn funny, when a sickening chill crept up my spine. I could literally_ feel_ the eyeballs of the people now staring at us. I turned around and, sure enough, standing there, staring shamelessly were a crowd of people from what I would assume just came from some parade; judging by the way they were dressed.

Ok, that might sound hypocritical, but who the hell wears, what looked like, 20 pound dresses, and dorky looking suits in California? Nobody, that's who!

Another chill shook my body as felt there stares. It wasn't that I was scared or anything! It was just that I hated the feeling of someone staring at me. Especially when I didn't know they were there or who they were! I've had too many up close, and distant, confrontations with stalkers to feel comfortable with it…

But, never you mind!

I turned my attention back to the man who was attracting the unwanted crowd.

"Grel-"

"Hahahaha!"

"Grell st-"

"HahahaHAHAHA!"

"GREL-"

"This is starting to get annoying," I thought, as my eyebrow twitched

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"SHUT UP!"

To get my point across, I kicked him the stomach, making him choke on his laughter. Instead of holding his stomach from my confusion, he was now holding it from his own misfortune.

I would have smiled at my accomplishment, but I just felt sick. My stomach flipped with nausea, as I heard the crowd gasp and felt more people stop and stare. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only reason my stomach was rebelling. This was the first time, since I got here, that I had truly looked at my surroundings.

It looked wrong. It looked so horribly wrong.

My eyes widened, "This isn't California."

Grell stopped groaning from pain and straitened up, "You just figured that out?"

My head swam, and my body felt unsettled; like I shouldn't be there. This wasn't my home… I didn't belong.

It felt horrible to go from being happy to scared in 3 seconds flat.

I felt like I was the 12 year old kid, picking out clothes from the "grown up" isle, and having people stare at me like I had lost my mom; or were just too stupid to know my place. I was that little kid that was having a good time, until I came out of the dressing room with the clothes hanging off of me, and people staring at me like I didn't know where I was, when I thought I did! I was embarrassed, and scared, and I wanted familiarity; because I was completely, and utterly lost.

My lip trembled as my mind finally caught up with me. What I had thought was an exit was just another trap! I wasn't home; I was far, far away from it. These strangely dressed people had a right to stare at me. They weren't the odd ones out; I was.

I feel like I just wanted to puke. I could beat someone up when I was angry, but I was never good with embarrassment, or public humiliation, or not knowing where I was for that matter. I honestly don't think anyone is. I just take it harder than most.

My heart sped up, "_I have to get out of here!_"

In last minute panic, I ran towards the crowd, tears streaming down my face, "_go away…_," I mumbled, as I made my trough.

People gasped and parted away from me, giving me a pathway.

I kept running even after I was out of the market area that I was in the middle of. I only figured out where I was when I started running, because all the people were blocking the view.

I sprinted for a long while; talking to myself and calming down. When I stopped crying was when I stopped running, and I only stopped about a minute ago. So I was now walking, slowly on a pathway, trying to catch my breath.

"Almost had a panic attack from all that attention," I whispered hoarsely.

I walked for a while, looking at my feet and listening to my heels click on the pavement.

I giggle, now that all the drama had passed by, it was actually kind of amusing. One thing after another; Life really must like to screw me over. Oh, and thanks a lot universe! An exit my ASS. I should know better than to trust you…

God my life sucks.

I chuckled, and quoted one of my favorite sayings, "I would say that yesterday was better than today, but people who say that, are ultimately devaluing their own existence."

I grinned wildly, "And I think I'm worth a lot!" I yelled, pumping myself back up.

Unfortunately, my grin slipped slightly as I looked up at the orange colored sky, "It's going to get dark soon." I thought

"I better get home-oh…right."

I looked around for help, but no one was out. Probably all snuggled up on a comfy couch in a nice safe house…bitches.

I sighed, and trudged down the pathway.

"If you don't know where you're going, any road'll take you there."

-Third Person-(45 minutes later)

"Derp, derpety, derp derp, der der derp, derp, derpety derp!

DJ skipped down the pathway, eyeing the different houses as she passed them; saying 'derp' every time she passed a house she didn't like; successfully singing the Derp Song.

She had come across civilization about ten minutes ago, and now she was scouting out a house to 'grace with her presence'.

She spotted another Victorian styled house and pointed at it, "DERP."

Even though it was dark out and impossibly cold, DJ couldn't bring herself to pick a house that she wasn't impressed with.

DJ's hands swung as she skipped to her unknown destination, "If I'm going to pick a house to bum at, it might as well be a high class place with a beautiful look!"

After a while, she had gotten bored with the whole 'derp' thing, and had just started to criticize them out loud.

"That one's boring."

"I hate the color yellow."

"It looks kind of titled."

"One word…stupid."

That went on and on for about 5 more minutes until she nearly passed a house that didn't look… quite like a house.

DJ got stars in her eyes, "More like a _mansion_!"

And ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!

The picky little blonde, straitened her clothes out, fixed her bow, and took her purse back out of her boot to put some lip gloss on, before running up to the Manor.

DJ made sure to push her phone and IPod more into her bra before knocking on the door.

Yes, DJ knows she has a phone. No she's still not going to call anyone. She's way too stubborn! Plus, she had a feeling she was going to be highly disappointed if she tried. If she was in a different dimension or time period (she kind of assumed after all that was happened), she had a sneaking suspicion her phone wouldn't be much help.

Oh, and if your thinking she forgot about Grell, she didn't. She's just choosing to ignore it; too confusing.

It took about a minute before the massive door opened in ward, revealing a tall dark man in a butler uniform.

At first DJ was thinking, "No! Not more tall, dark, and mysterious men! Run Away!"

But when he eyes met his face, all she could think was, "Damn, he's smexy…and familiar."

A light bulb went off in her head, and her eyes made up half of her face.

Guess she couldn't avoid the whole Grell thing any longer….

**Authors Note-**

**Hey guys! You probably noticed that I lied to you. I'm sorry! I know I said Ciel would be in this chapter but I just couldn't do it! DJ wasn't having it! It is so hard to control a character it's nearly impossible! But as you can see, I've cornered her so she has nowhere else to go, in chapter 5, but in the Manor of Ciel Phantomhive! **

**Again, I'm really sorry and I hope you'll keep reading! *Puppy Eyes* Give me a chance!**

**As always, please review! I love them so much! You can review even if you hated it, because I can't fix the parts you hate if you don't tell me! Criticize me and I'll get better! I promise.**

**And if you see mistakes in grammar, I'm really sorry, I do look over my chapters but my eyes tend to miss things :P**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form, own Kurshitsuji or Soul Eater. If I did (Insert witty pun here)._

_Disclaimer2: I don't own the look for my OC. I saw her picture and loved it but I was unable to find the person who made it. Her personality is all my own._

-With Sebastian-

Sebastian softly closed the door to Ciels room

Bocchans asleep

He went down some stairs and peaked in the kitchen.

Kitchens clean

The demon, than, walked to a window and looked out at the front yard.

Plants are healthy and…who is that?

Walking on the grey stone pathway, leading to the manor, was on oddly dressed blonde who looked like she was going to fall on her feet.

"Beggar?" The raven thought. "But who would come to someone's house at 10:00pm for money? It kind of defeats the purpose if everyone's asleep…"

Sebastian looked more closely at the girl and raised an elegant eyebrow, "That is quite the outfit she's wearing." He thought amusedly. "It may be odd, but it doesn't look cheap."

*Knock Knock*

The butler narrowed his crimson colored eyes, "Then what would she wish to accomplish by coming here?"

A few more, urgently placed, knocks brought him out of his thoughts. The demon sighed, "My day never ends…"

Sebastian leisurely made his way down the stairs.

*Knock Knock Knock KnockKnockKnockKnock-*

Sebastian shook his head, "Patience is a virtue…" He mumbled. He finally got down the stairs and walked towards the door.

Of course, he could get there quicker, but this was a random girl, with no appointment mind you, who has the audacity to knock on the Phantomhive manor at 10:00pm; she could wait.

The irritated yet intrigued butler wrapped his gloved hand around the door knob and pulled it open. Standing before him was the disheveled blonde he had spotted through the glass of the window.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw him, her mouth dropping open.

"Has she never seen a butler before?" Sebastian thought.

He waited for her to speak, but after a few minutes of her speechlessness he decided she needed some help.

"How may I help you my lady?" he asked, putting on a closed lipped smile.

-DJ's POV-

Don't. Freak. Out.

I laced my fingers together and bent them backwards, "I mean it DJ. DON'T." I bent them farther, _daring _myself to scream.

Ok, breath in, breath out. Let's think about this anime style. I originally wanted to get in this house so I could eat, sleep, and overstay my welcome. Now I want to get in here because Sebastian Michaels, the demon from my dreams, is standing in front of me, and I have a sneaking suspicion my Ciel is in there as well…

How does that help me get in again? Oh right, it doesn't.

"Ma'am?"

I looked up at the demon that had addressed me, and nearly had a nervous breakdown. I don't know how long I had been in my thoughts, but by the look on his face and the narrow of his eyes, it was a pretty long while.

I gulped, I wasn't sure how I got in this situation or what I was going to do, but it's not like anyone gets a How to Guide on life. We're all just winging it.

So why not be yourself in the process?

I waved my hand absentmindedly, "Oh, none of this "Ma'am" stuff!" I sniffed and held up my head, "I prefer mistress!" I let that hang for awhile before I quickly added, "But we're all just friends here! So you can call me DJ!"

By the raise of Sebastian's eyebrows, he seemed pretty amused by name. I slightly narrowed my eyes, "I'll let it slide…but only because I want to mooch off of him." I thought bitterly.

I gave him a big smile, "So, since were now qualified as friends you can let me stay here for a while, right?" I didn't wait for an answer as I walked forward.

I didn't get one boot in the house before Sebastian blocked me off. "I'm afraid that's not the case. The only reason I opened the door was because you looked interesting, but if that's all you have to say then I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

With that, he closed the door in my face.

I balled up my fists and puffed out my cheeks angrily, "Oh no he didn't!"

I raised my fists and pounded on the now closed entrance cursing at the door, "How you do like THAT! Dumbass door!"

I put all my strength in one last hit, "Maldita sea demonio! Es jodidamente frío! ¿Y quién te dio el derecho de cerrar la puerta en la cara!" (Damn it demon! It's fucking cold! And who gave you the right to close the door in my face?!)

Sebastian must have understood my profanity ridden Spanish, because before I could sock him in the face he had swung the door open, pulled me in the Manor and had, once again, clicked the door shut.

I just stood there for a moment, a little disoriented. Where was I again? I put my hand on my head, "Common brain, get it together!" I yelled mentally.

I blinked a few times as a shadow loomed over me. I hesitantly looked up at Sebastian and gave him a nervous smile. Sebastian returned my smile with an amused one of his own.

I pierced my lips, "He must think I'm pretty damn funny, to look at me like that all the time…"

The demon crossed his arms over his chest, "Now how would a human like you hold such information?"

Most people would be intimidated, but I placed my hand on my hips and rolled my head in a "nuh-uh" manner, "A human like ME? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You do know that there are only one species of human right?" I glared at him, "or are you just stupid?"

Sebastian looked taken back at my attitude, but kept a creepy smile on his face as a he spoke, "I was right, you are quite intriguing. I would question you further, but it's quite late and I do not wish to wake the young master. We have a…"

I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying, seeing as my brain decided to turn off for a minute. When my brain flashed back on, it was filled with gum drops, lollipops and a million Ciels. Nummy~

When I snapped back in focus, my face did the most amazing thing. It got as red as a pepper (tomatoes are overrated) and went as white as a cloud (sheets suck too) at the same time!

Is that even possible? Apparently…

I was red because I was in the same house of my long time, unattainable, crush, but I was also sickly, because I've never been good with the whole _boy thing_.

Sebastian must have decided I was permanently dead to the world, because the next thing I knew, I was being picked up bridal style by the impatient demon, as he headed up the stairs. Now, most girls would _kill_ to be in my position. The difference between me and them is that I would kill to get _out _of this position. I don't like being picked up; it's not romantic, it's scary as fuck!

No, not because I'm short…

I probably would have loved to be picked up, if my dad hadn't been a walking pile of alcoholic contradictions!

You see, one afternoon when I was 6 or 7, my FATHER picked me up and threw me into the deep end of the swimming pool. Keep in mind I didn't know how to swim at the time. After a while of choking and drowning in the water, he helped me out and gave me a 'the only thing you have to fear is fear itself' speech. Well, dad, now I fear being picked up, you, and fear. THANKS A LOT.

Yeah, most people would probably fear water, but not me! Nope, I had to pick the less obvious one…

Sebastian most likely knew I was about to scream my head off, because he took one look at my face before shoving my head in his chest. I tried to hit him, but he held my arms, and his shirt muffled my screaming protests. I would have tried to kick him, but I was wearing my favorite boots and didn't feel like ruining them any further than they probably were.

"Alright," I thought, "I'll deal with him suffocating me above ground, but if he as so much _bounces_ me into the air…something's going down."

He carried me for a bout less than 4 second, although it felt like a _full minute_, before setting me down in front of a big wooden door. I pushed away from Sebastian and straightened out my shirt, sending him a nasty look. The butler just smiled, and opened the door, swaying his hand toward the room; motioning me to enter.

I rolled my eyes, "I would have never thought that when someone carries me to a door and then opens it, that I'm supposed to _walk_ in!" I said sarcastically, "Thank you for so graciously pointing the _way_!"

I drawled the last word in, purely-rich, sarcasm as I strode into the room. I took a long look around, taking in my surroundings. It was a pretty nice sized room, covered in shiny wooden flooring. There was a queen sized bed with a beautiful design in the middle of the room. There was also a night stand beside the bed, a vanity on the left wall, a tall window right to the vanity, and a dresser next to the window; all wooden and Victorian style made. On the right side of the room was a door to what I assumed was a bathroom; Score!

The room looked pretty old fashioned, which really didn't suit my taste, and the only red I could find in the room was on the flowers scattering my bed spread, and they were _faded red_ at that. All and all it's not the room I would have chosen, but I was willing to except it, if only for the bathroom.

I looked at Sebastian and nodded my approval, "Thanks for room butler-dude, but it is time for you to leave my presence! For I am a weary, and fatigued with exhaustion!" I put the back of my hand on my forehead, dramatically, before bumping the door with my hip, slamming it shut in his face. I put my hand down, and stuck my tongue out at the door, "An eye for an eye, hijo de puta del demonio." (Demon bastard.) I heard a faint chuckle, as his shoes clicked away.

"Well…" I said, leaning against the door, "This has been…quite a day." I took in a shaky breath, and let it out, willing my heart to stop racing; it was a lot to take in, now that I as alone. I tried to think about the scenario I had landed myself in, but it just made my heat pound so hard it gave me a headache. I pushed off the door and headed for the comfy looking bed that awaited me.

I sat on the bed, fatigued, "I just want to go to sleep…" I then looked down at myself and groaned, "But there's no way I'm sleeping in this!" I pulled my shirt and tank top off my head, and then reached down to take off my boots. When I got them off I lifted them to face to inspect the damage.

I smiled, "Not too bad! A little dust, a little dirt, but other than, there perfect!"

I set them on the side of the bed, and then got up to peel my skinny jeans off my sweaty, sticky legs. I made a face, "This is gross. Sure I was running and doing stuff, but it was also incredibly cold outside! My skin should not be wet!"

When I finished undressing (and complaining), I was left in my lacey red bra and underwear. I yawned and threw myself on top of the sheets; I was already sweaty enough, I didn't need to be covered in bedding.

"Night-y Night." I whispered, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

~Morning~

"Beep…Beep…Beep…Bee-WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEP-"

"Nooooooo~" I groaned, as I fished around for my phone.

"COME ON! THE SUN PEEKS THROUGH THE WINDOW FOR A REASON _WAKE UP_!"

I cracked my eyes open in misery, "I hate you, alarm…I hate you so much." I kept looking on the nightstand until I realized it was still in my bra. I sat up, slowly but surely, and stuck my hand in my comfortable boob holder. Yes, I'm one of the few women out there that completely enjoys wearing their bra; I couldn't go a day without it. I lazily took out my, red and blue studded, I Phone 5s.

"SHAKE YO LEGS OUT! COME ONE! YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE MY ONLY SUNSHINE –"

I, quickly, pressed the snooze button on my alarm, before I could hear the rest of that _wretched_ song. I honestly would have changed my alarm in a heartbeat, if my alarm wasn't my _little sister's_ voice yelling at me. If my little, bratty, Mary-Jane, was still here I would probably kill to get it changed… but she's been dead for a while now.

I sighed, and rubbed my forehead, glaring at my phone, "She may be dead, but it doesn't make this thing any less annoying. Especially at 7:00 in the morning…"

I unlocked my phone, and made sure to turn my alarm completely off, before getting up and stretching, until I saw dark spot in my vision. I let out a yawn and ran a finger underneath my bra, feeling the disgusting sweat that was there; Eww.

I clipped off my red lacy bra and matching underwear, and headed straight for the door that I assumed was a bathroom. When you're this nasty you _know_ you need a bath. When I opened the door I was happy to say it was one of the most beautiful bathrooms I had ever seen.

It was a complete contrast to the bedroom. The walls were pure white and the floor was made up of white tile. The bathroom was at _least_ as big as the bedroom, being able to, nicely, fit two sinks on the left wall, a nice sized bathtub in the middle of the room, a sliding door that probably held the toilet, and a pretty, white, medium sized couch behind the bathtub. All and all, it was gorgeous! And take make things better, behind the couch were 3 large windows giving the room a ray of morning sunlight.

I ran into the bathroom, completely naked, and started running the bathtub. "This bathrooms amazingly _sweet_! But who puts a couch in a bathroom?" I questioned, staring at said couch.

Oh wait; I almost forgot where I was. Ciel Phantomhive's Manor…he does love luxury; kind of hard to believe I'm here. Although I'm not sure I believe it yet. I haven't really been questioning things lately. Just rolling with the punches.

The bathtub was filling up slowly so I got up to look around for some soap. Luckily, there were shelves between the two sinks, which held some pretty promising things. I grabbed one of almost everything I saw: Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, scented oils, bath beads, and something that looked like "bubbly."

I put the Shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on the side of the tub, which I now saw had a towel sitting on it as well as a washing towel. I then poured the _entire bottles_ of beads, oils and the stuff that looked like fun, into the bathtub; making sure I got every last drop. I took my cream colored arm and used as a spoon to stir my bath tub; making lavender scented bubbles.

I giggled, "I feel like a witch that's making an evil pot of stew to cook children in…"

I took my arm out and headed to the bedroom to grab my phone. I walked back to my tub and closed the door behind me with my foot; my hands were busy searching for a Pandora station. I couldn't choose witch one so I closed my eyes and picked at random.

The song that came on made me grin from ear to ear.

_**Bum, bum, bum, bu-BUM!**_

Boogie Wonderland for the win! I set my phone on one of the sinks before turning towards by bathtub; my mouth dropped open.

Woops? Yeah, that was the right word for what I saw. The entire bathtub was overflowing, bubbles and water pouring onto the floor like no tomorrow! I ran forward (more like slipped) to the bathtub but was unable to find the handle in the bubbly mess.

After a while of searching I just gave up and rolled my eyes, "Who gives a damn? Ain't my house!" Plus, it looked like too much fun. With that I jumped in the bathtub, slathering myself in bubbles.

_**The mirror stares you in the face and says,**_

_**"Baby, uh, uh, it don't work" **_

_**You say your prayers though you don't care; **_

_**You dance and shake the hurt Dance, boogie wonderland. **_

_**Ha, ha, dance, boogie wonderland Sounds fly through the night; **_

_**I chase my vinyl dreams to boogie wonderland**_

_**I find romance when I start to dance in-**_

"Bubble Wonderland!" I screamed, as I tossed the bubbles in the air.

"Good morning Young Master."

"Sebastian, it's 7:00 in the morning, can't I wake up in about…an hour?"

Sebastian chuckled, and pulled the sheets off Ciel. "I'm sorry to say Bocchan, that we have a bit of a… problem."

The blunette sat up, and rubbed his eyes, letting out deep a yawn, "What kind of problem? And by the way, I don't consider the servants ridiculous acts _problem_ enough to wake me up."

Sebastian chuckled harder, "Oh, it's not the servants Master…"

Ciel rolled his good eye and huffed in annoyance, "Out with it!"

The butler gave a closed eyed smile, "You see Bocchan…"

Ciel fumed as he stomped down the hall, "What on earth _possessed_ you to let a complete _strange_r into _my_ house at _11:00pm_?!"

Sebastian just smiled as he led Ciel to DJ's room, "I think you'll understand once you meet her."

"No I won't," he mumbled childishly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sebastian _finally _stopped at one of the many wooden rooms in the house, and opened the door. In truth it wasn't that far away from Ciel's room, but to the irate Earl it seemed like _miles_ away.

Ciel looked at Sebastian quizzically when he opened the door, "You do know it's polite to knock?" Ciel may be irritated, but he still upheld his manners.

"Forgive me Master, but if you listen I bet you'll agree that she wouldn't hear me if I tried."

Ciel took a few steps in the room, and saw that she wasn't there. But true to what Sebastian said, if you listened, you could hear some type of music coming from the bathroom, a girly voice singing along, and the sound of running water. Ciels blue eye traveled to the floor, and was shocked to see water seeping from under the bathroom door. He looked up at Sebastian and nodded to the door.

The butler needed no further hint as he opened the leaking door. What they saw inside made Ciel turn several different shades of red, and Sebastian raise an eye brow and chuckle in amusement.

The bathroom floor was swimming in bubbles, and DJ, the blonde, was having the time of her life. She was sliding around on the tile floor (her back to the men), butt naked, dancing to Come and Get It by Selena Gomez.

_**[2x]**__**  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na **__**[3x]**__****_

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _**[3x]**__**  
**_

One thing everyone in DJ's world knows, is that she can _dance_; any kind of dancing too. Right now she was pulling out some sexy moves, doing some tribal shit! In DJ's head, you could dance off any problem in the world.

_**You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
**_

Sebastian chuckled at this line, and Ciel put his head in his hand.

_**I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.  
**_

She danced for a little while longer, until she finally turned towards them.

_**So baby whenever you're ready…**_

**-Authors Note- **

**Yo Yo Yo! Wuzzup? I know it took me awhile to get this out, but I think it turned out alright. Plus, it's the longest chapter I've written so far. What do you think? Good? Not good? Eeh..?**

**And yes! I finally got Ciel in here, even if it was short, you can tell the next chapter with have more of DJ's favorite boy ;) Oh! And I need to let you guys know that some of the Arcs in Kuroshitsuji our going to be tampered with. I'm planning on doing my own thing with this story, but don't worry! It won't mess with the destination…or will I?**

**Oh yeah, and I'm going to try to be one of those authors that bargains for reviews. So here it goes. If I get THREE reviews I will update in a week or less, and I will also respond to your reviews in the chapters~ well…if you review. PLEASE.**


	6. I'm Still Here!

**Authors Note-**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been replaying to any pm's or updating. I kind of acted out and got grounded, and I don't know for how long. So I apologize if the next chapter takes awhile to get here, but rest assured I already have it ready; my mom just won't let me post it :( Thank you for the reviews I got last chapter and anyone who has favorite or followed I'm A Blonde and I'm very sorry for the inconvenience! I Love You All! And I'm almost POSITIVE I'll have a double update for you when I get back ;) **

**Oh! And I'm very sorry for all the mistakes on chapter 5! I don't know what happened, but I will fix it eventually! And I also found the picture that I talked about in my disclaimer (It's DJ) I didn't come up with her look but DJ's picture is on my profile! Go check it out!**

**And yes, I know it's "against the rules" to use a chapter for an author's note, but there was no way around it!**

**See Ya!**


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form, own Kuroshitsuji or Soul Eater. If I did (Insert witty pun here)._

_Disclaimer2: I don't own the look for my OC. I saw her picture and loved it but I was unable to find the person who made it. Her personality is all my own._

**Chapter 6: Bubble Creepers**

-DJ's POV-

I jumped out of the bath tub, plashing in the bubbly puddles of the floor. I had already washed myself, and was now ready to have some fun in the, nice smelling, mess I made. Yes, I was able to find my wash cloth; shampoo and body wash, but was not able to find the knob on the bath tub…what of it? I may be fifteen, but I don't think I ever progressed past five…

I grinned as I did the moon walk across the slipper floor, dancing to the end of Boogie Wonderland. I reached up into the air, smashing the clusters of bubbles that floated above my head.

"I feel like Dora the Explorer, trying to catch those useless, yet colorful, stars that I stick in my pocket, so I can brain wash them with ideas of heaven!" I exclaimed, grabbing at the floating soap.

As Boogie wonderland ended, my currently favorite song (You can't have one favorite for the rest of your life) came one; Come and Get It by Selena Gomez.

"Yay!" I yelled, "Thank you Pandora!"

I started swaying my hips to the music, and eventually imitated the tribal dance Selena did in the music video.

"Na,Na,Na,Na!" I sang along to, in my opinion, the most useless part of the song, while I slipped around. At the part where it said "Whenever you ready-eh-eh-eh" I bounced my hips to each "eh" before turning around and singing, "When you're ready Come and-_HOLY SHIT_!" I couldn't even say that in Spanish, I was so mind fucked!

And it wasn't even the fact that it was Ciel and Sebastian staring at me naked. To tell you the truth I didn't recognize them at the time, I just thought it was a perverted creeper watching me dance, _wet and naked_! Right now they were just two random men, that I didn't even _want_ to identify, looking at me from the entrance of the bathroom door. I couldn't even think my mind was so overloaded with bad memories. You remember when I mentioned I had confrontations with stalkers? Well, there were four to be exact, and none of them were _fun_. They never touched me or molested me in any way, but they followed with cameras, one of them even able to get close enough to take _naked pictures_ of me, and post them on a pornography sight. So you could see how I would have a deep physiological problem with this scenario; yes?

So naturally…I responded like any normal female would.

"You _Pervert_! Get out! You're a disgusting _creep!_" I screamed as I covered my exposed my body to the best of my ability. "I'll never understand theses fuckers!" I thought, "What is so great about me or my body anyway? Well, I guess I could understand my all around personality, but physically, I'm just a blonde little shrimp!" I panicked and looked around for weapon and picked up a bar of soap, before hurling it at the smaller figure, "Take that ya bastard!" I thought, but was soon caught off guard when the taller when just reached out and caught the flying saop.

The said perverts I was screaming and throwing things at, stepped back a little, before the smaller one said something, and left. When I saw the taller, more daunting figure, step forward, I immediately fell and scooted back; butt sliding on the bubbly wet floor.

Although, that "scared little girl" reaction only lasted for about a millisecond, because as soon as I noticed how frightened I was, I got _pissed_. As my actions have shown before, I don't do well with intimidation, or controlling of any kind. I was still shaky so I wasn't able to get up, but I shot him the most _withering_ glare, "Stay AWAY from me!" I growled menacingly, pushing the fear out of my voice. Those other strange, stalker men, may not have physically hurt me, but that doesn't mean this one wouldn't! I mean, he caught a bar of soap! What else could he do?

As soon; _AS SOON_, as I heard that devilish chuckle, I felt like the sun came up this morning _just _to humiliate me.

"I won't go anywhere near you My Lady, but the master has asked me to tell you to finish up quickly, and to dress you so you may head to his office to…discus a few things."The man explained, who I could now identify, as the butler of the household; Sebastian Michaels. Sebastian then took a hold of the door knob and shut the door.

"Master?" I thought fearfully. "So that would mean the smaller figure who…was watching…was..." Embarrassment and dread filled my very core, and my face went so red there wasn't even a fruit to describe it!

"Call when you ready." Said Sebastian, through the door, before his shoes clicked away.

I put my head in my hands, "Vete a la mierda mi vida." (Fuck my life)

~After Bath~

After one of the most horrifying experiences of life, I wasn't too keen on coming out of the bathroom; like ever. Like so _ever_ it was indefinitely NEVER. But that's not the point, considering I was already out of the bathroom, and was now sitting on my bed, wrapped in a white towel; let's just say it got way too steamy in there…

Back to the point; Sebastian had told me to call for him once I was done. There are two things wrong with that. One, the demon already saw me naked, and now he wanted to _dress _me. And Two, after Sebastian is done he's planning on taking me to Ciel; my, did I not mention, _crush_, who just saw me dancing naked to Come and Get by Selena Gomez in a steamy bathroom full of bubbles…

How do you start a conversation after _that_?

"This is really impossible," I thought. I stood up and picked my clothes off the floor, only to drop them once again, after seeing, not to mention _smelling_ how dirty they were. Even my bra was useless! I whimpered, I had already looked in my dresser for something to wear, but was only able to find a bunch of complicated looking dresses that I had no intention of putting on.

I didn't like clothes that were meant to hug your curves, considering I didn't _have any_! I'm extremely puny, and the only place I'm not shaped like a stick is my chest, which totally contradicts the rest of my body since it held a pair of 32C's! I sat back down on my bed with a groan, "I guess I have no choice but to face my embarrassment. Well…unless I want to climb out my window, but that doesn't sound like much fun to do in a towel…" I pouted, but eventually called out the butler, "Sebastian!"

In two seconds, Sebastian was at my door and knocking for entrance. "Come In!" I yelled. Sebastian walked in and closed the door behind him, before walking until he stood before me. When I looked up at his face (He's tall ok!) it was filled with pure amusement.

I glared up at him, "Not. A. Word."

Sebastian just smiled, "Of course my lady."

I rolled my eyes, "Cut the crap; you know I'm no lady."

Sebastian chuckled, "Indeed."

I, then, crossed my arms and put on a fake smile, "That being said and you agreeing, there is no way your sticking me into one of those, too complicated for life, dresses; right?"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side with a smile, "Of course I am."

I slid my hand down my face, "C'mon Sebastian, you know I'm not from here! I'll give you a hint; I'm not even from this time period!" I screamed, starting to throw a bit of a tantrum, "I shouldn't have to put on some stupid dress!"

He stared at me blankly, "For your sake, I hope you have a better argument then that."

"Guess the simple please with a side of whine isn't going to work. "I thought miserably. Well, he is a demon. Maybe I have to compromise?

"Fine; let's make a deal."

Sebastian's eyes sparked with interest "Go on."

I thought about it for a second before laying out my deal, "If you agree not to stick me in these, god awful, dresses _and_ make me some clothes." I paused for a second, "I will give you professional advice on how to care for a cat to the full extent. I'll tell you how read a cat's voice and body language so you can be your own cat whisperer. I will agree to give you one piece of advice a day; sound fair?"

Sebastian's eyes sparkled for a second, but it soon died as he stared at me disbelievingly, "Now how would you would you of all people know to communicate with cats? And what makes you think you'll be staying here Miss?"

I gave a huge grin, "Let's just say I have this lovely little, unlimited, resource that will supply me with all the information I need." When I said that, I was talking about my phone, which coincidently had a Kitty Whisperer app on it. Well, it wasn't really a coincidence, considering I put that app on there for the sole purpose of being somehow _closer_ to Sebastian. But now that I've met him I kind of want to just rip him a new one…

I held the towel close to my body as I started sauntering around the room, "And about me staying here; I pounded on your door, you let me in, and I just recently made a bubble wonderland in your bathroom. It's only natural that I stay! Plus…"

I turned my head and winked at him, "I'm not so usual, in the _best_ kind of way."

Sebastian crossed his arms and a smirk soon occupied his face, "One piece of advice a day?"

I nodded, "A piece of advice a day."

The cat infatuated butler slowly walked towards me and held out his hand. I smiled and took his hand in a firm shake.

"Deal!"

**Authors Note-**

**(I DID NOT PROOF READ THIS CHAPTER. IM SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES)**

**Sup meh peeps! My Mom is allowing me to post a chapter here so that's what I'm doing! Chapter 7 is in progress and shall be done soon! I'm so glad I got 3 reviews! And more followers/favorites. And as I promised I shall respond to you In the Authors Note at the end of the chappy! Here we go!**

Paxloria:

Yeah DJ! What the Hell? Haha, she is such a child, it's literally impossible for her to act mature and have some consideration. Although, I'm not sure how you can be considerate when mooching, since mooching is inconsiderate in itself…Oh well, maybe Ciel will set her straight! And yes, poor Ciel, he's so corrupted! Yes, Sebastian could have covered his eyes but, with DJ around, it wouldn't be much use. Considering…well…she's DJ! She does stuff like that :P

Secret-Raindrops1598:

Hahaah! Glad you liked and found it funny! That was my goal, so I'm glad I achieved it! Remember when I told you about the time I did basically what DJ did and was singing Bubble Wonderland? I decided she would most likely be doing the same thing :P I can't wait to give you the next chapter and hopefully write DJ actually talking to Ciel!

AbbyInWonderland14:

Thank You! It made me so happy to read that! And I'm so glad you like DJ! Sometimes it's hard to stick with her character because I am in no way shape or form like her; _at all_. But I'm happy I was able to stick with who DJ is and make you love her :) Oh! And By the way! I love your profile pic! When I was searching Google images for a look for one of my characters I came across that picture and really liked it! Keep reviewing! I love em!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form, own Kuroshitsuji or Soul Eater. If I did (Insert witty pun here)._

_Disclaimer2: I don't own the look for my OC. I saw her picture and loved it but I was unable to find the person who made it. Her personality is all my own._

**Chapter 7: My Love…You Piss Me Off**

**-With Sebastian and DJ-**

It took about an hour, but Sebastian finally got DJ in something she would wear (shorts, a loose red T-shirt, her boots and red ribbon), and he was now walking to Ciel's office with DJ in tout. Unfortunately, Sebastian had the pain of holding onto her wrist and dragging her with him. After giving Ciel a _lovely_ first impression of her, she wasn't too excited to see how else she could screw up. As Sebastian neared the door, DJ started panicking and digging her boots into the carpet, trying to prolong her inevitable doom. Doing that, of course, didn't affect the demon at all, as walked at brisk pace to where DJ's embarrassment lied.

DJ attempted to use her free hand to pry Sebastian's fingers from her wrist, but was disappointed to find his fingers were like steel. She whimpered as he reached their destination, and she hid behind Sebastian, as he knocked on the door.

"Sebastian's tall enough, right? There's no way he'll see me! At least…I hope not." Those were the thoughts rushing through DJ's head as she heard the slight "Come in" from Ciel. The butler pushed on the handle and opened the door, taking a big stride into the room; ultimately causing DJ to lose her footing and stumble forward, right into Ciel's line of vision.

"Jesus!" She yelled as she tripped out of her hiding spot. She glared at her feet, "Work, will ya?" She rubbed her shoulder in a shy manner and looked up nervously; knowing that she couldn't _unintentionally_ stall forever.

When DJ looked up, her mouth dropped open slightly and her eyes bulged out of her head. She took one foot backward, almost as if she was pushed, "Ciel! "She exclaimed, "I mean- you're…_Ciel_!" Her heart was beating out of her chest, but she straitened up and coughed in her fist, trying to calm herself. She looked back at Sebastian and made a downward hand motion, "Be cool! Be cool!" She whispered, not so quietly.

Sebastian chuckled, "Someone's nervous."

DJ glanced at Ciel anxiously, before sending the butler a heated glare, "Shut up Sebastian!" She yelled, cheeks puffed out in embarrassment. Sebastian made another irritating retort, and they continued to bicker back and forth. Well, Sebastian made DJ flustered and agitated, and DJ stomped her foot and got ready to smack Sebastian upside the head.

Ciel, who was still sitting at his desk deadpanned, "What am I, a brick wall?" He thought, as his eyebrow twitched. He had also noticed the clothes she was wearing, but it just made him more irritated so he chose to ignore it.

After another minute of being ignored, he decided he had had enough, "Enough Sebastian!"

Sebastian immediately stopped bickering, but still smirked tauntingly at DJ, "My apologies Bocchan."

Ciel sighed, "Just go, and gather up her things."

Sebastian nodded, "Of course Young Master." He said before leaving the room that now held only two occupants. One who was squirming and twirling her hair, and the other who did not look amused.

"So…" DJ said, trying to break the silence, "What up?"

DJ mentally smacked herself.

What up? Really? Well what else was she supposed to say? Yes, she had a crush on him and it made her nervous, but he was also an anime character! Sure she would squeal and fan girl, every time she saw him, but that was before he was actually standing right in front of her! She honestly just wanted to scream "I LOVE YOU CIEL!" and hug him to death, but this seemed too real, and by the horrifying yet amazing chance it was, saying that could seriously backfire…

Ciel just looked at her strangely for her choice of words, before shaking his head, "Who are you, and why where you knocking at my door at 11:00pm?"

DJ raised her eyebrow, "Getting straight to the point huh?" She said mentally. "It's kind of hard to speak when I'm so damn nervous, and being this way obviously isn't helping, so-wait…" DJ thought about what he had asked her, and then puffed out her cheeks in anger, "Who is he to question my motives?! He thinks I'm some kind of criminal! I am not a felon; IF ANYTHING I'M A _GODESS_! Tis Blasphemy!"

DJ stopped fidgeting and let go of the blonde lock she was previously messing with. She sat her hands stiffly on her hips, and rolled her lips into her mouth as she counted to ten backwards…from a hundred. If there was anything in the world she didn't want to do, it was blow a fuse in front of Ciel. She did not think that would boad over well with their relationship that was never going to happen.

Ciel watched interestedly as DJ's face changed from several different shades of red to a severe purple. "Probably from the lack of oxygen going to her brain." Thought Ciel, as he chuckled to himself. Ciel crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back into his chair. "Doing ok over there?"

DJ gasped as she opened her mouth; lungs gulping in the air as if it wasn't usually free. She put her hand on her chest and glared half heartedly at Ciel, "I'm fine." She mumbled.

While she was holding her breath and counting, she was also thinking. She knew why she had anger issues, and it just made her even more pissed with the reason. You see, DJ's dad had _horrible_ anger issues, the kind of horrible that could get you thrown in jail with a 105 year sentence. Not to say that he didn't have his reasons for being that way, but it didn't just affect him; it affected the people around him. Every little tiny insignificant thing DJ did wrong was like raising hell on earth. If she _ever _made a mess like she did in the bathroom today she might as well have just jumped off a cliff so at least she had a _chance_ at living. It really was scary as hell, but after years of walking on cracked glass above the Grand Canyon, it just became natural to act like he did. If you can't beat them, join them; right? The things she got mad at didn't even make sense! Like father like daughter…

Ciel leaned his chin on the back of his hand and raised an inquiring eyebrow, "Why are you so angry?" he questioned. The Earl was going to say "Done?" but he figured she wouldn't take that well. Judging by how short her fuse was.

DJ sniffed and crossed her arms, turning her head to the right, "I'm not angry…"

**-Ciels POV-**

I rolled my eyes, "Sure you aren't" I thought sarcastically.

Seriously, what was with this…girl? She obviously knows who I am, judging by the display she made when she first walked in. So why did she think it was ok to just waltz on up to my doorstep at 11:00 at night? On top of that, she somehow knows about Sebastian being a demon. If she knows about our contract is still let to be unknown, although I probably would already know by now, if hadn't become so upset. Or maybe she's just dodging my questions? She doesn't really look that intelligent… Plus she gets angry so fast, she probably doesn't hear much other than the parts she dislikes. Picking at her for information could be found…difficult.

Well, back to the matter at hand, what was making her so upset? I simply asked her who she was and why she was here. Maybe she does not understand why I'm asking her this? It's really not that hard to comprehend, but if I must elaborate…

I cleared my throat, to get her attention, before speaking, "I apologize if I've upset you. Not that you're upset! "I said the last part quickly as I could tell she was about to yell out a retort. I sighed internally, "This is not going to work… "I thought miserably. I could have tried ordering it out of her, but from what my butler had told me and my own experience, that method didn't work very well on the time bomb of a woman. "Think Ciel." I told myself, "All I know about this girl is that she knows who I am, knows that my butlers a demon, has a short fuse, and is supposedly a time traveler. Well actually…the way she acted when she walked into the door, and judging by her body language, she kind of seems like…"

In amused grin threatened to break across my face as I finally figured out how to pick at her brain quickly and smoothly and hopefully with any repercussions. Because if she was what she claimed to be, then she might being staying with me for a while.

I quickly switched my outside personality, and I leaned my head on the face of my hand, a charming look now occupying my face, "I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot…" I said with a slight fake smile.

The results were satisfactory as her face lit up with a deep red blush, and she went back to fighting with her hair.

I mentally grinned in a devious manner, "Quite the infatuation she has, and for once that trait is quite useful…"

**Authors Note-**

**Yo! Sooooo what do ya think? I know it's not the best, but I was having a bit of a writer's block. I hope it's satisfactory enough for you to leave a review because I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! I just laugh and giggle every time I get one like a stupid little fan girl. You aren't my fan. I'm YOUR fan.**

**INMPORTANT NOTE! (**_**I AM PLANING ON CHANGING UP THE ARCS…A LOT. I AM TAKING REQUESTS FOR IDEAS PEOPLE HAVE FOR DIFFERENT ARCS IN THIS STORY OR OTHER WAYS I CAN CHANGE UP OTHERS. I ALREADY HAVE SOME PLANS BUT I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! IF I GET ABOUT 4-5 DIFFERENT IDEAS I WILL PUT UP A POLL! THANK YOU!**_**)**

**Review Responses:**

**AbbyInWonderland14****:**

**Thank you, glad you like it! And yeah, that part was kind of a whim I had, so I chose to use it. I'm happy it wasn't too stupid XD**

**Alibi Nonsense****:**

**No...No she's not. Ha ha! But she has her reasons. Being with a dad who yells at you for everything under the sun, wouldn't you want to just do what you wanted when you finally get some freedom and room to breathe? I know I would XP Lol Hope you keep reading, and like the chappy's that are soon to come!**

**lazily awesome:**

**Happy you enjoyed it! The cat thing was not something I planned, but at that point the story just started writing itself… Glad it did a good job XD**


End file.
